


sad to see you go

by Murf1307



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie thinks about Peggy Carter, and is a little melancholy about how pretty she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sad to see you go

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt!

Angie notices things.  It's what she's good at, even if it messes her around sometimes.    
  
Like Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter with the pretty legs and the job at the phone company.  Peggy Carter, who's a hard nut to crack, and maybe that's why Angie wants so bad to do it.  
  
And sure, it hurts a little when Peggy blows her off -- and it happens, sometimes -- but Peggy always comes back and apologizes, which makes it loads better.    
  
She really needs to stop thinking about this at work, though, she knows, trying to smash down the memory of rhubarb pie and shnapps and how red, red, red Peggy's lipstick is. It's not gonna help her any, even if it does make her smile.  
  
Ah, there's Peggy now, and she looks better.  Less sad.  She's wearing this big red hat that Angie's seen her in a few times before, and her blue suit skirt goes to her knees, lower down there's those gams, the ones that got Angie into this mess.  
  
She smiles at Peggy and Peggy smiles back.  
  
"Better day, huh?" she says when Peggy comes to the counter.  
  
"Yes, yes it has been."  Peggy's smile turns a little conspiratorial.  "Thank you for the pie."  
  
Angie grins back at her.  "Glad for the company, English."  
  
Peggy smiles a little softer, and then gives her order, settling into her usual spot with a slice of cheesecake to wait for her coffee.  
  
It's a slow day, so Angie brings it out to her.  "Y'know, we should do that more often, just for fun," she says, meaning the pie and shnapps from last night.  
  
"I'd like to," Peggy says, smiling.  There's something in it that Angie doesn't know what to make of, but it's a yes, and that's all that she really needs riht now.  She can try and unpeel it all later, when she's not at work and Peggy's not right there.  
  
"Let me know when you're free, we are neighbors after all," Angie tells her, grinning.  
  
Peggy nods taking a sip from her coffee cup.  
  
She doesn't stay long today, because that fella with the nice car shows up again.  He's come around a few times, and when he does, Peggy usually leaves with him.  
  
Angie's not jealous, honest.    
  
It's just, while Peggy and her legs look real pretty from behind, she was kind of hoping that she'd stay.  
  
But she doesn't, she leaves her coffee half-finished, a perfect red lipstick print where her mouth had been, and Angie cleans it up with a little disappointment.  
  
Ah, but it's silly.  They've only been friends for a little while, after all, and while Angie's always been a violets kind of girl, she doesn't know if Peggy is.  All she knows is what Peggy's told her, and she doesn't tell her much.  
  
She hopes, though, when she lets herself, and she wonders if that's going to ruin her. 

**Author's Note:**

> the violets thing, for anyone not in the know, has to do with the fact that women interested in other women in the early twentieth century would give violets to the women they were courting.


End file.
